


Emotion

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: ‘I don’t know what emotions are. Can you please show them to me instead?’
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 18





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it’s as heavy as I think it would be.
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

It wasn’t just any robot sold on the shelf. It had come from the latest batch, from a tech company that claims that the species is 100% sentient. A woman with a long black trench coat stood in front of one of the models for a while, before making her purchase on the body itself. 

“Miss, this model is customizable for free in our shop for the next 3 weeks. Would you like to make any adjustments to the model you have just bought?” A girl of a younger age smiled at the female customer and was returned with a slight shake. 

“Alright, then. Your order will be $2500.” The woman handed the younger girl her card and the transaction was soon complete. 

“If you find the product not fitting to your taste, or if there are any problems with it, always feel free to have it delivered here and we can refund you with a new model!” The girl chuckled as she passed the woman her receipt. Acknowledging her presence, the woman nodded a little and walked out of the shop. 

\---

As she unboxed the package carefully, a small smile crept onto the face of the woman. 

Middle length brown hair, red eye contacts and even her broad shoulders, every part of her seemed to fit into her description perfectly. Except.. the figure in front of her isn’t the real one. 

Shaking off the negative thoughts, she took up the manual and read through instructions on how to activate it as soon as possible before someone else comes home. 

\---

It was during university break and their daughter promised to come back home to visit them when she’s not busy with school. As the image of the sun is slowly disappearing behind the clouds, a doorbell could be heard. It did certainly catch the attention of the robot from the kitchen, but the woman told her to focus on getting the meals done. 

Nodding quietly, she complied.

“Ah Choerry! Our sweet darling, how’s school lately?” Jinsoul flashed out her soft smile and her two eyes gazed upon the teenager’s droopy self. 

“Mummy.. I’m so tired. Can I sleep now for today?” The cheerful girl managed to show a cheeky grin to her annoyed mother. 

“Not at least you finished your dinner firs-” Her sentence has yet to finish when the girl dashed into the kitchen after having a slight whiff of the cooked food. 

“Mom! This smells delicious, I can’t wait!” The girl squealed a little before taking a second look at her parent. Somehow the appearance seems slightly odd to her and she couldn’t bear to keep her questions in herself. 

“Mom, what happened? You haven’t taken on this look for ages, the last time you did I complained how old you looked and you changed it since then.” Choerry took a glance at her mom but she was interrupted by the blue-betta. 

“Now you know, your mom is a busy woman and she can change her look into whatever she wants. Besides, since you’ve been gone for school for quite a while now, it doesn’t hurt for her to return back to her old style right?” Jinsoul glared at their daughter and the latter quickly obeyed. 

“Well, you’ve got me there.” The bat then left the kitchen to settle her things into her untouched room. 

“Just make sure to come out at 7 pm for dinner.” The taller woman shouted to get her daughter’s attention. 

“OKAY!!” A reply was heard. 

\---

2 days passed since the homecoming occurred. As usual, the teenager was soaking up the sunray in the balcony during the late afternoon and the robot nicely placed an iced cup of tea on a nearby table. 

“Ah thank you, mom!” The girl smiled as she got up to get her drink. 

Looking into the yellow fluid, she brought the cup close to her lips and gobbled it down for the next few seconds. 

“Iced honey tea is still the best after all these years!” The bat nodded her head with excitement as she relished the lingering taste in her mouth. 

“Do you want another cup?” The robot asked the teenager and was met with a smile. 

“Nah, you know you’re always the nicer one whenever it comes to my beverage needs. Mummy is too strict on my diet sometimes, but it’s thanks to her I manage to scrape past my weighing test every single year back in my middle school period. So, I think I’ll pass on the extra cup today. Thanks for asking, mom!” Choerry giggled a little before going back to her room to do her homework. 

Staring at the increasingly distant figure from her, the robot stood at her spot stationary. Unbeknownst to her, the other party was beaming on the inside. 

“Mom talked to me today as well! It’s been so long since we last had a proper conversation. I have to write this down into my diary.” The girl then hummed quietly while she continued walking with her thoughts full. 

\---

It was Saturday afternoon. The teenage girl came scrambling back home and shouted for her parents as soon as she touched the door. 

“MUMMY! I FORGOT TO BRING MY CHARGER BACK HOME!! AND I NEED ONE NOW.. PLEASE??” For the next few seconds, only silence enveloped around the atmosphere before a loud thud could be heard from the stairs above. 

The robot was still in the kitchen at that point in time reading newspapers, so when she stretched out her neck to see what the commotion was, she was definitely not expecting to see an exchange of wires between both pairs of hands. Her eyes instantly widened at the sight before her, not when..

“Oh hey mom! How are you today? Sorry, didn’t see you when I left the house just now.” The girl chirped as she caught the robot’s attention, only to be greeted by a blank stare from the other party. 

“Uh mom.. I’m sorry you were busy. I should’ve been more considerate.” The girl quickly took back her cheerful demeanor and left the house solemnly, without even saying goodbye to the parent who’s standing at the door. 

“Choerry, try to be back home by 10 pm okay?” Jinsoul tried to save the situation but to no avail. Her only happy pill was devastated, a sight she so doesn’t want to see again has prevailed once more. Despite knowing it was the robot’s fault, she couldn’t help but forgive her, for it was ultimately her own decision not to tell the robot the real identity of their child. 

“Sorry I hadn’t told you sooner, Choerry’s the same as you. Just an earlier version released years ago. My wife and I both love children, but she couldn’t conceive. So, we got her as a baby, but because of the difference in the growth of androids, we had to move a few times before the supplier told us that her condition is stable. And she’s exactly the way she is now.. She used to be a lot brighter but that’s..” The blue-betta rambled on before pausing when she realized she got in too deep with her emotions. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. These are all in the past, you don’t have to worry, Jungeun.” The last word accidentally slipped off the tongue of the woman and she froze for the next few minutes ahead of her. Her face, once full of color, turned pale in an instant. She then stood up from her seat and went back to her own room silently, leaving the robot in its place. 

\---

It was an early Monday morning and the robot was the first to wake up amongst the three in the household. As she took her time brewing the residents a fresh pot of coffee, she heard mini-sobs upstairs. Knowing it couldn’t be the woman who was still dozing off in bed, she headed towards the door that was colorfully decorated with a mixture of stickers full of bats and purple Teletubbies. 

After knocking softly a few times, the door revealed a red-eyed girl with a few tissues in her hand. 

“Oh uh.. Mom, wait. I can explain. I’m just watching this documentary and it’s part of my homework. I didn’t mean to stay up late all night and uh-” The robot simply stared at the girl as she struggled to come up with an excuse to defend herself. 

“Can I watch it too?” The single line managed to hold the girl off-guard as she stared back at the other party. 

“Huh?” Choerry managed to get a word out from her tiny body as she noticed the robot whizzed past her and settled down on her bed next to where she sits. 

“Uh sure? Don’t you have work today, mom?” The bat asked in tiny fonts, not wanting to ruin the current cozy atmosphere around them. 

“Not today.” The robot then took up one of the earpieces and plugged it into her ear. 

Surprised at how things played out, the girl’s bright smile came back again as she hugged the robot tightly while thanking the robot on spending her precious time with her. Not knowing how to respond to the over-delighted child, it remained silent and took in the rest of the show into her own two eyes. 

\---

It was the last day where the teenage girl would be staying with her parents before she had to leave for a new school semester the next day. 

To prepare for the greatest meal the girl ever wants, the woman left the house early to see if there are any sales to look out for and grab whatever she needs. The girl, on the other hand, went to the mall to check out for new school supplies that she might need. With that said, only the robot was left behind alone in the house. 

It’s been hours since the two figures had left, so the robot made its way to the room where it would always be recharged before the new day comes along. As she held out her hands to wipe the dust off the top layers of the shelf, some string-like material caught her fingernails. 

Looking at the string connecting both her hands and the object, she hesitantly pulled it out and found herself staring at the cover of a long-hidden diary of the woman. 

Thinking it was just a normal book, she opened the cover and a picture greeted her right away. 

It was a picture of 2 women, one that she was familiar with, the other..not so much. 

Underneath the picture, a line was written in faded ink.  
‘I don’t know what emotions are. Can you please show them to me instead?’

She was about to flip onto the next page when a thunderous voice was heard coming from the door. 

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY DIARY??” Jinsoul burst into flames as she witnessed the robot carrying one of her most precious items in her hands. Dropping several bags on the floor, she rushed up to the robot and snatched it away from her. 

As the blue-betta slowly increased the distance between her and the robot, a metallic voice was heard. 

“I don’t know what emotions are. Can you please show them to me instead?”

The very instant the statement was finished, the woman’s body slumped down onto the floor and she started weeping loudly. She never knew her first sentence would be used in a similar manner by the substitute of someone whom she loved so dearly. While she continued drowning herself in a pool of tears, the robot did something unexpected. 

She stood up from where she once sat, walked up to the woman and hugged her tightly. The very moment made the woman pause. 

“You already know what are emotions..?” Jinsoul looked up and saw the blank expression. Feeling a little disappointed, she tried to get away from the robot but it only held on tighter. Slowly sensing its intentions, the woman stopped struggling and soon dozed off in the arms of the robot. 

Hiding behind the wall, the teenager couldn’t help but release streams of tears down her face as well. 

\---

“Alright, I’ll see you during the next school break. Make sure to save some of my favorite dishes for me!” Choerry was tying up her shoelaces at the front steps when she noticed the robot coming out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

Without any replies, the robot simply turned her head towards the direction of the girl and waved. Taking it as a cue, the girl waved back excitedly. 

“Just make sure you get decent grades to support the family, you know your maintenance fee is a bunch as well.” Jinsoul almost slammed her head to the wall on her right and was about to close the door when..

“Mummy, wait. I have something I need to tell you.” A wrist suddenly shoved in through the gap between the door and the wall.

“Woah.. what is it? So sudden of you..” The woman slowly opened the door. What came after that moment was unplanned for Jinsoul as she found herself crying again. 

“Mummy, now that we know you’re one of us, it doesn’t mean we will stop loving you. In fact, I’ll do everything I can to make both of you happy. So if there are things you feel sad about, feel free to talk to us about it. We’ll be more than happy to help you out. As a family, together.” The bat grinned widely as she neared towards the end of the statement. 

“Promise?” She held out her pinky and the robot soon joined in as well. 

Sniffing, the woman held out her finger and a pact was made between all 3 of them. 

Happy with how things went, Choerry then skipped to school in a bright mood, akin to the one before her real mum left the two for another relationship. 

Seeing how her girl was finally happy again, she heaved a sigh and turned back to the robot.

“Shall we start our movie marathon now, Jungeun?” The woman grabbed a few bags of chips and beverages and headed into one of the bedrooms. 

The robot didn’t say much, except..

She now has a faint smile on her face.


End file.
